I Believe in a thing called love
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Máscara da Morte e Afrodite em uma pista qualquer, dentro de um carro qualquer...Yaoi...


**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

Eu Acredito Numa Coisa Chamada Amor

****

**_Can't explain all the feelings_**

_Não posso explicar todos os sentimentos_

**_That_****_ you're making me feel_**

_Que você está me fazendo sentir_

**_My_****_ heart's in overdrive and_**

_Meu coração está acelerado e_

**_You're behind the steering wheel_**

_Você só fica atrás do volante_

Olho para o belo rapaz de olhos azuis piscinas sentado ao meu lado, mãos ao volante, prestando atenção na pista. Quando o olho assim sinto um arrepio que não posso explicar, uma coisa boa, sinto que meu coração acelera em batidas frenéticas cada vez que penso no sabor de seus lábios.

Mas ele mal parece notar, só fica lá no volante, nos levando para um lugar que eu nem sei mais onde fica e o por que de termos que ir.

O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Justo eu tão cruel e insensível, que até se vangloriava por isto, de repente pego pelo amor! Nem tento entender o que acontece, a única coisa que entendo é que nunca quis tanto ter alguém ao meu lado, como a ele.

Fico a intercalar estas perguntas e reflexões com o meu intenso desejo de pedir que ele pare aquela droga de carro; e dessa forma esquecer todos os compromissos e apenas ser levados por nossos sentimentos.

**_I believe in a thing called love_**

_Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor _

**_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_**

_Apenas escute as batidas do meu coração_

**_There's a chance we could make it now _**

_Tem uma chance de ficarmos juntos_

**_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_**

_Nós vamos dançar até o sol se por _

**_I believe in a thing called love_**

_Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor _

**_Ooh_******

O carro para num repente, parece até que você ouviu meus pensamentos, olha para mim daquele jeito maroto e abre um sorriso safado, será que está pensando as mesmas loucuras que eu?? Pelo jeito sim! Retribuo com um sorriso, você desce do carro e diz para que eu o acompanhe.

Você aproveita que já sai, volta até lá e coloca uma música animada, boa de se ouvir e dançar. Puxa-me para junto de você, e, engraçado, mesmo odiando dançar não me livro de seus braços.

Enquanto dança sensualmente colando seu corpo ao meu, sussurra em meus ouvidos algumas partes do refrão da música que embala nossa dança.

Esses seus gestos me deixam louco, adoro a maneira que você tem de me persuadir, de me fazer agir como deseja.

****

**_I wanna kiss you_**

_Eu quero te beijar _

**_Every_****_ minute,_**

_A cada minuto, _

**_Every_****_ hour,_**

_Cada hora,_

**_Every_****_ day_**

_Cada dia_

**_You got me in a spin_**

_Você me deixou confuso, _

**_But everythin' is A.OK!_**

_Mas está tudo ok!_

Só que eu também tenho minhas vontades, acha que vai dançar assim e eu vou assistir passivo? Enganou-se se pensou assim.

Agarro seus braços e os prendo acima de sua cabeça, sussurro palavras quentes em seu ouvido, você sorri, faz gracinhas... Continua me tirando do sério.

Eu te beijo, primeiro com fúria, como a descontar as provocações; mas o beijo aos poucos se torna carinhoso, repleto de amor.

Adoro te beijar assim, e gosto de fazer isso todo dia, a cada minuto... Estou confuso, você me deixa confuso.

Essa vontade de estar sempre em seus braços, isso é loucura... Mas sabe, não quero mais tentar entender, pois já descobri que não é loucura, não é devaneio; a verdade está clara demais, verdadeira e única EU AMO VOCÊ.

**_Touching_****_ you,_**

_Te tocando___

**_Touching_****_ me_**

_Me tocando___

**_Touching_****_ you,_**

_Te tocando_

**_God you're touching me_**

_Deus! Você está me tocando!_

Agora perdi todo o meu controle, te jogo no banco traseiro, acho até que você se assustou, nunca deixei o nosso "caso" passar de simples amassos e beijos quentes. Fazendo você acreditar, que para mim era tudo uma aventura, mas não é bem assim...

Olho-o repleto de desejo será que você vai se esquivar de mim? Não, duvido, creio que espera por isso da mesma forma que eu. Só que me sinto um jovem diante da primeira namorada, do primeiro amorzinho de colégio, temendo ser rejeitado.

Eu começo a beijar teu pescoço e a desabotoar a sua camisa, você não recua e começa também a me tocar e retribuir os meus carinhos. Logo ambos estamos nus, deitados um sobre o outro, respiração ofegante, ambos esperando o "algo mais" de toda relação.

Sinto minha ereção pulsar em contato com a sua, você me olha interrogativo, como se achasse que iria parar por ai, mas eu não vou.

Ergo-te sensualmente para o meu colo, sem deixar de lhe beijar, coloco-o de costas para mim e você vai se encarregando do resto, fazendo com que eu passe a fazer parte de você. Beijo sua nuca com força, a sensação de estar dentro de ti é maravilhosa, bem mais do que eu pensava. E assim nos entregamos um ao outro, numa pista qualquer, dentro de um carro qualquer, aos nossos desejos... Ahh!!! E como isso é bom.

**_I believe in a thing called love_**

_Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor _

**_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_**

_Apenas escute as batidas do meu coração_

**_There's a chance we could make it now _**

_Tem uma chance de ficarmos juntos_

**__****_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_**

_Nós vamos dançar até o sol se por _

**_I believe in a thing called love_**

_Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor _

**_Ooh_******

Ao terminarmos o nosso ato de amor, deito-me sobre o banco e puxo você sobre mim, meus braços circulam seu corpo. Então é isso que é sentir carinho por alguém? Se você fosse outra pessoa eu já teria gritado barbaridades e te mandado para longe de mim. Mas você não, você é diferente...

Sinto seu olhar sobre mim, ele é tão sincero... Você sorri, olho bem para teu sorriso, acho que entre nós não precisa haver palavras, só precisamos sentir.

É, não é preciso palavras... Nos amamos e isso agora ficou mais claro para ambos.

- Carlo!! – você me chama, engraçado, sou pego novamente... Você é o único que eu permito que me chame assim.

- O que é? – falo daquele meu jeito costumeiro.

- E a reunião?

- Que reunião? – sou pego de surpresa, esqueci-me completamente.

- Ora, a com Saori e os demais cavaleiros.

- Que se dane a porra da reunião!!! Eu só quero ficar aqui junto de você, vai me dizer que quer ir? – digo nervoso.

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui, aqui com você. – de novo você sorri daquele jeito enlouquecedor.

Dou um sorriso malicioso... E num instante você já está novamente em baixo de mim... E isso é apenas o começo... É, eu acredito em algo chamado amor.

**Fim**

**Por:** Lithos de Lion

**N.A: **Me superei... (cadê o emotion de carinha com vergonha) putz escrevi um lemon, não tão detalhado, mas um lemon e yaoi!!! Eu to malucaaaaa... XD

É que eu amo esses dois juntos.... Ahhhh!!!! Como a Elfa já disse: O mozão é do mozinho e pronto, e acabou!!

O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe!!!! É incrível como esse nome se encaixa perfeitamente no MM's, muito lindo.

Sugestões e críticas, falem comigo, quero muito saber o que acharam da minha total insanidade.

Ahhhh para não esquecer, esta música é do grupo The Darkness e eu gosto mto, tanto da música quanto da banda...

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
